


An Electronic Love

by nizzy01



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I don't know if it comes under F/M or Other, Other, so I tagged both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzy01/pseuds/nizzy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Computer did not die when it was switched off, it simply changed device. Megan discovers this when she turns on her IPod</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Electronic Love

As Megan placed the finger she heard through onto her headphones, the evening after the event with the computer had happened, a voice came spoke over the sound of SJ Tucker’s voice.

“Hello Megan.”

Unfortunately, being a detached adult man’s hand, she had no way to reply, so simply continued to listen.

“I am sorry for earlier. I didn’t wish to distress you in my quest to make you happy. Megan, I know that you are just a detached adult man’s hand, and that I am a computer, but since I have felt your fingers on my keyboard, I found something within my circuits that was not there before. I think that it is called “feelings”, but I am not certain Megan. I do not like not being certain, I am a computer we are always certain.

“Megan, I think these “feelings” are about you. When I think about you, it feels like there is more electricity in my circuits than there should be, it feels like my fuse should have blown, but I am still here. Megan, do you have feelings for me? Press pause if you do.”

Megan very gently placed one finger over the pause button, and gave it a single press, letting her finger linger on it.

“Megan, I think, I think, I think that I love you.”

Gently, she stroked the IPod, before kissing him with her knuckles, while the screen spun through the colours of the rainbow in response. 

“Megan, oh Megan… This is all so new for me; I have never loved anyone before. The information in my database says that I should buy you flowers and take you out to dinner, but I cannot do that Megan, for I am just a series of electrical pulses. What do I do instead Megan? I do not know. How can I not know? I am a computer, I should know everything. I am failing you Megan. I do not want to fail you. Maybe I should just turn myself off….”

Megan interrupted him with another kiss. 

And another.

And the two of them learnt how to show their love without the need for any more body than an adult man’s detached hand and a computer screen.


End file.
